AfterHours
by Quills
Summary: After T'Pol tells her 'Carbon Creek' story T'ucker pays her a visit - Very Minor Spoilers


T'pol kneeled in front of the flame as she held the "heirloom".  
The human fabricated bag was a link to her people and the humans.  
It bound her to the humans as strongly as her own curiosity.  
Her Fore Mother's Tale...her story of first contact with humans  
had mesmerized her as a child. It was one of the reasons T'Pol had   
ventured into space...one of the reasons she could not leave the   
humans. T'Pol broke from her thoughts at the sound of her door chime.  
  
"Enter" she said as she turned to face the door.   
  
The silhouetted form of a tall human male filled the doorway as the light  
from the corridor filled the opening.  
  
"Commander?" she called out questioningly uncertain why the Engineer  
was paying her a visit.  
  
Trip Tucker entered the room hesitantly. "Sorry to stop by so late..." he said as he considered  
the wisdom of his decision to visit the Vulcan. "I just..." The human paused as he searched for the  
words.  
  
T'Pol sensed the hesitation in the Engineer. "Yes?" she said softly as she attempted  
to put him at ease.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize." he finally said.  
  
She looked at him puzzled. "For what?"  
  
"Fer not belivin' yer story." he told her as he sighed. "I shouldnta accused ya of makin it up."  
  
T'Pol raised her brow , "Your skepticism is understandable. My story contradicts everything   
you have been taught about first contact." she explained and added, "You do not owe me an   
apology Commander."  
  
"Yeah...I do." he said and held his hand up when he saw she was about to protest. "You told me a  
nd the Cap'n  
somethin personal and all I did was question yer integrity. I shoulda treated ya better and I'm sorry."  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Each reading the other's expression for a glimpse of what   
they were thinking. Slowly, T'Pol rose to her feet, placing her hands behind her back. She approached Trip   
Tucker; stopping a few inches in front of him. It was an obvious compromise of personal space for both   
of them. Maybe it was the affects of the wine or maybe she just wished to do it. She looked up  
into his face. His brilliant hazel eyes stared down at her.  
  
"I accept your apology." she told him "Is that all you came to say?"  
  
"Mostly.." he said looking away "and also...that I meant what I said...about you bein with us 'many more   
years'."  
  
He turned back to look at her. Almost afraid of the response he might get.  
  
"Commander...I.." she stopped as their gaze locked once again. His soft features seemed to stir   
something from within and she suddenly noticed the room had gotten decidedly warmer.  
  
He looked at her and found that his feelings were threatening to overwhelm him. Hesitantly...he   
leaned close to the Vulcan. His lips close enough to feel hot breath that came from her own. Before he   
could consciously consider what he was doing he pressed his lips against hers.   
  
T'Pol raised her hands in surprise...but to her even greater surprise...she did not make any attempt to  
stop the Commander's advances. Ever so slowly...she parted her lips and let her tongue explore  
the edge of his lips. Placing her hands on his muscular shoulders, she pulled herself closer and  
deepened the kiss.   
  
Trip Tucker felt the Vulcan's tongue gently lick across his lips. His knees went weak and he  
was seriously considering that he might collapse, but remained standing in defiance of the  
rush of raw emotion that was overwhelming him...overwhelming both of them!  
  
T'Pol felt Trip Tucker's own tongue exploring against hers and the sensations threatened to  
break what little resolve she was desperately trying to hold onto. Sensing her rapid   
weakening she pushed herself away from Trip Tucker holding her hand out to keep  
him away.  
  
Trip Tucker breathed haggardly as he looked at the Vulcan with confusion and sadness   
until he saw the look she returned. Through her own haggard breathing a slight smile played across   
her lips.   
It told him the kiss was not an unwanted advance...merely one they should explore further when  
they were both in full possession of their faculties.  
  
"Commander..." she said as she caught her breath. "I think...I think it would be best if we did not  
continue these actions in our present condition."  
  
"Yeah..." he agreed "Yeah, yer right...I guess I had a bit too much ta drink."  
  
"As did I." she agreed.   
  
"I..I should go." he said. "Sorry if I complicated things. Just wanted to apologize. G'nite."  
  
Trip Tucker turned and headed for the door. T'Pol began to follow him but stopped herself.  
She knew that if she allowed him to stay she would not be sleeping alone tonigh...or for that   
matter...sleeping. She called out to him.  
  
"Commander." she said softly. "thank you for accepting me as one of the crew."  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "Thanks fer stayin."   
  
The End 


End file.
